Mobile computing devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, portable media players, and tablets have grown in popularity in recent years. While some mobile computing devices include a physical keyboard and/or other physical means of user interaction with mobile computing devices, more and more mobile computing devices have eschewed physical keyboards in favor of a touchscreen-based user interface. Users often interact with such a touchscreen-based interface by using their fingers to contact the touchscreen in order to type on a virtual keyboard presented on the touchscreen or to otherwise interact with the touchscreen-based interface.